kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:World 5/@comment-34508466-20180603010630/@comment-3502824-20180603025734
Yeah, you got entire setups wrong. One of my main concern is the fact you only have a Searchlight and have no and , when you need all 3. Here are the changes for ships' setup: 1. Haruna = That Boiler will not help you. Give her another AP shell instead as it will still help you at boss. 2. Hiei = 41cm is OVERWEIGHT. Give her 35.6/38cm variants with fit bonus. Recon plane on her is pointless as you got won't have the Air Power at Boss anyways so no artillery spotting. Give her a Radar instead. 3. Kumano = no idea why the heck you even have that Anti-Air Machine Gun on her "Main Slot". Take it out. Also if you were going to use a CAV, I'd be applying her with a Reinforcement Expansion, using 3 to gain AS at Boss so that you can your Hiei & Haruna and can use Artillery Spotting to take down the enemies more easily in shelling phase, while her remaining Main Slot would be her Main Gun and Reinforcement Expansion would have 8cm Secondary Gun so she can still use Double Attack during Night Battle If you dont have Seaplane Fighters and Reinforcement Expansion to spare (which you can get from the current Spring Mini-Event Quest and should have received from the 5th Anniversary Quests), either abandon her and bring a Kai Ni CLT (Kitakami K2, Ooi K2, or Kiso K2). 4. Maya = Yeah, take out that Secondary Gun. Having 2 Main + 1 Secondary = Garbage Gun Cut-In Setup during Night (day battle main + secondary gun cut-in sucks anyways as well), and no idea why the heck you even have that Type 3 Shell when that thing is only used against Installation Types like Northern Ocean Hime and Seaport Hime. It has no other uses otherwise, and 5-3 has no such enemies as well. If you will stick to 0 Air Power setup with no Seaplane Fighters, give her 2 Secondary (15.5cm/OTO152mm) + 1 Main Gun. Her 4th slot can have a Radar or a 3rd Secondary Gun. Having 1 Main + 2 or more Secondary Gun still results in Double Attack during Night Battle. Otherwise either her and bring a Kai Ni CLT (Kitakami K2, Ooi K2, or Kiso K2). 5. Kasumi = Torpedo Cut-In is not needed here Give her 2 Main Gun + 1 Radar or Star Shell. 6. Arashio = I question why the heck you even have 2 Depth Charges when they won't do shit and they ain't even in the ASW combination (SONAR + Depth Charge combo / SONAR + Depth charge + Depth Charge Projector). More like if you were going to bring a ship for ASW purposes against the Troll Submarine at Boss, I'd be bringing someone who can use OASW such as Asashio Kai Ni D, Samuel B. Roberts KAI, Jervis KAI, Urakaze D Kai, or whoever that can reach 100 ASW stats after equipping the ASW Equipment or has built-in OASW capabilities (Jervis Kai / Samuel Kai). - Though in Samuel B. Robert's case she is a SLOW Ship, so you need her to equip to become FAST ship to avoid the off-route at the start.